


#selfie

by NinjaNerdfighter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaNerdfighter/pseuds/NinjaNerdfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt along the lines of 'Character A accidentally sends an awkward selfie to Character B'</p><p>Texting the wrong number is always awkward. Texting a selfie to a stranger is even more awkward. But texting a bathtub selfie to an attractive stranger... well that's the sort of thing that could only happen to Kíli</p>
            </blockquote>





	#selfie

Kíli dropped the towel from round his waist and stepped into the bubbles gingerly. The temperature of the water was just perfect and he sighed with content before settling at one end of the bath, his legs nowhere near the end of the tub. This tub was Manmade, which Uncle Thorin highly disapproved of, but Kíli appreciated the extra space. He decided to send a picture to his brother Fíli who he knew would be highly jealous that Kíli had gotten to experience the new plumbing before him.

_Just trying out the new bath. #luxury_

Kíli snapped a quick picture of his grinning face and slightly bubble-covered chest before typing in his brother’s number. His new phone didn’t have it saved yet but he knew the digits off by heart.

_Bit reckless using the phone in a bath, don’t you think?_

Typical brother, never trusting Kíli with anything. He wasn’t stupid enough to drop his phone in the water. He hadn’t done that for ages, he was a grown dwarrow now!

_Although I can’t really talk_

The picture that came through next was definitely not his brother. No dwarrow had ears like that! That was Kíli’s first thought. The second thought was occupied in noticing just how attractive this elf was. Curled round those ears was hair of the most vibrant red he had ever seen. His fingers itched to release it from the practical braid it was in, to let it slip between his fingers like silk. And her eyes were simultaneously stern and curious, seeming to both warn him away and draw him in. He suspected she was probably quite a young elf.

The phone vibrated, startling him out of his reverie.

_Don’t think my phone could take being dropped off a cliff any better than yours could take being dropped into your bath_

He’d hardly even noticed the drop behind her. The hiking clothes she was wearing should also have been a good clue but he’d been too preoccupied with those stunning locks that trailed over her shoulder, down out of the frame of the picture.

How could he reply?

_I’m so sorry, I meant to send that picture to my brother. I didn’t mean to disturb you._

_Although don’t get me wrong, I’m really glad it was you who received it, I’m sure you’re a great person to talk to, you’re just obviously very busy right now and don’t need bath selfies from random strangers._

You’re rambling, he cursed internally. Luckily she was kind enough to not bring it up.

_Don’t worry. I appreciate the reprieve from the sermon my mate is giving me._

Another picture, this time of her giggling with some oblivious blond in the background obviously mid flow through an angry rant. Kíli didn’t pay much attention to him, preferring to focus on the way her eyes light up as she smiled straight at the camera, straight at him.

Was mate the elven term for spouse? Kíli wasn’t sure. He didn’t know anything about elven customs. His uncle had always forbade him from going anywhere elven folk frequented and his brother had always ratted out his schemes for sneaking out to the coolest underworld clubs, where dwarrows and elves and men partied together without anyone batting an eyelid.

_Won’t your mate be a bit upset about you having pictures of naked strangers on your phone?_

_Probably. He can get rather protective of me, he’s like an older brother that way_

Older brother sounded promising.

Keep it casual Ki, you don’t even know her

_So, what are you doing halfway up a cliff?_

_We’re off to see the stars. Legolas insisted he’d found the perfect spot to see them so I’ve spent all day climbing this cliff!_

Stars? Kíli wrinkled his nose. Uncle Thorin was always complaining about how the elves had their head stuck up in the skies. Dwarrows preferred the earth, steady and supportive.

_I always thought the stars give a cold light. Remote and far away._

_No!_ the elf immediately protested and he could almost hear the passion in those letters. _They are memory, precious and pure._

Kíli was pondering on this assertion when his phone buzzed again.

_Sorry, I have to go. Legolas has noticed I’m not paying attention. The name’s Tauriel, by the way._

Tauriel. It sounded delicious on his lips. The word curved round his mouth, becoming at once the twist of her beautiful hair, the sharpness of those ears, the smattering of freckles across her nose.

 _I’m Kíli_  he responded, as soon as he snapped out of his reverie but there was no response – she was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic - I hope you enjoy! If you'd like to leave a comment I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
